Haunted
by XxWishingForWingsxX
Summary: My first fanfic, no flames please! takes place 2weeks after Fang, Max is listening to her iPod when the song "Haunted" by Taylor Swift comes on. songfic/oneshot. FAX!


**Heyy this is my first fanfic (by myself) so please be nice! This takes place two weeks after Fang left off. This is a one-shot/songfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or haunted…. :P  
**

* * *

Stupid Fang.

I am in pieces. I know, I know. What happened to invincible Maximum Ride? I'll give you a hint; it starts with an F and rhymes with stupid! Ok, not my best hint. Whatever.

That's right. Fang left me! All he left was a stupid note. Pffft. Stupid note, stupid Fang.

I plugged in my iPod to distract myself….

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time_

That's true…. We were pretty close to dying on numerous occasions

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

What happened to the whole "I'll never leave you again" promise, huh?

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

Fang was dark and quiet. And hot. No! Max! Bad girl!

_And I can't trust anything now_

Please, like I ever did.

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Yea. You left.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_

We used to be able to have conversations with our eyes! Yea, I kind of thought I knew you!

_Something's gone terribly wrong  
you're all I wanted_

True that. It may have taken me a while to figure out how I felt, but after I did, Fang _was_ all I wanted. All I want, actually.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

My worst nightmare came true. You're gone and I can't see you for another twenty years. If you even show up. If you're even alive. If _I'm_ even alive

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_but I still mean every word I said to you_

As angry as I am, I'm still completely in love. I'm pathetic.

_He would try to take away my pain  
and he just might make me smile  
but the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Oh, Dylan. My stupid "perfect half". Yea right. He's the one who made you leave!  
_  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know_  
_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break._  
_Never thought I'd see it..._

The song ends and I realize I've trashed my room. The whole Flock and Dylan (he is NOT part of the flock) are standing, in the doorway, open-mouthed. Oh, dear. This will take some explaining. I open my mouth to start but Nudge cuts me off.

"Max, turn around" Huh? I whip my head around, expecting Erasers or something.

No.

Flippin'.

Way.

"You _idiot!" _I screeched. Who was sitting on the windowsill, you're probably asking? I'll give you a hint: It was Fstupid.

"Wow. Thought I'd get a warmer 'welcome home'" Fang said with that stupid (adorable) smirk of his.

"Oh, really? You think that you can abandon us, leave only a flippin' note, than waltz back in here and expect a warm welcome home?"

I heard the Flock and Dylan quietly sneak out the door. Smart bird-kids. Fang dropped his smirk.

"No. I messed up Max. I know I did, please, just give me another chance." He was practically on his knees.

"Give me a good reason to" I spat.

He looked uneasy, "I-I got jealous, Max. Dylan," he sighed, "Dylan said that if I left, the Flock would be safe. You would be safe. He told me I should track down 'Dr. God' and well, get rid of him. He gave me a false lead, too. As soon as I figured it out I came rushing home, I swear. Max, I love you. I always have, I always will. Nothing could change that. Please forgive me."

I looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. He dropped his guard and looked straight into my eyes. I was drowning in them for what seemed like seconds, minutes, hours. I missed those eyes so much.

I ran to him, throwing my arms around him. "I forgive you, just don't leave me ever again, I was in pieces. I can't live without you."

He hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear, "I won't, not ever, I mean it this time."

I smiled. "Oh, and Fang? I love you, too, always have, always will." I leaned in even closer,closed the gap, and kissed him.

* * *

**There you go! Wow, I feel accomplished. My first fanfic, finished! And, yes, I'm aware that it is a one-shot. Okey dokey! Please review! :)**


End file.
